1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic control, and more particularly, to an apparatus for detecting the tension, direction, and length of a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various automatic devices such as dog robots have been developed. However, for example, the movement of the dog robot is limited although the dog robot can move in consideration of its surrounding conditions. For instance, information about a user's movement such as direction and speed should be provided to the dog robot to make the dog robot follow the user in the same way as a real dog. However, it is difficult to get such information. Therefore, a user cannot walk with a dog robot while guiding the dog robot in a desired direction using a connector such as a leash.